Hearts and Candy
by JediBeastboy
Summary: In order to make his best friend realize he loves her, he does something he knows she hates..Revision of this screenplay is in the works... And I am changing alot!


Candy and Hearts

(Jonathan walks into the room, and stops at the doorway, quickly looking behind him and grinning. Sami looks at him and raises a brow.)

Sami: What? Oh my god! Did you just fart again!?

(Jonathan shakes his head and moves to the side, showing the room of pink hearts and chocolate on all the desks.)

Jonathan: No, something else... Something more funny in my mind.

(He pushes her into the room and closes the door behind him, holding it shut so she couldn't get out.)

Sami: Oh come on!

(She beat on the door, screaming.)

Sami: I'll kill you! You bastard! I'll ki-

(She stops after hearing a noise behind her and she slowly turns around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary besides the odd decorations.)

Sami: Hello? Is anyone there? I'm going to kill that asshole!

(She slowly walks into the room and looks around, loathing the decorations of paper cut out hears and the whole pink thing. The chocolates didn't help any either. Sami hears a jangle and a giggle. She turns around and gulps loudly, even with all the paper, her gulp is loud.)

Unknown: Hello, Sami... How are you today? Fine I hope.

(Sami turns around and gasps at the sight in front of her, it was a young woman with chocolate smeared all over her blouse. She recognized her as Tiffany.)

Sami: Tiffany? What the hell are you doing here? You don't even go this school. So why are you here?

Tiffany: Oh, so you can realize something you have ignored for the longest time, my dear.

(Sami scoffs at this and crosses her arms, and leans against one of the many desks.)

Sami: Oh really? And what's that? That the color pink is outdated, this room is creepy, and the fact that your still here is an utter mystery... Oh! And the fact my best friend shoved me in here!? Is that it!?

(She yelled at the little girl and sighed. She wanted out of the room and away from the school. But it was school, and it was Valentines Day.)

Tiffany: No... But it does deal with your friend there.

(She points to the door and grins, Sami looks as well, and her brow raised. He small shirt was ruffled, and her jeans now had chocolate smears on it from the melted candy's on the desk She shook her head.)

Sami: Jonathan? Your funny!

Jonathan: Oh buts it true...

(He walks in and walks over to her slowly. Standing in front of her. He smiled down at her as he always did. That smile always made her blush and she smiled back.)

Sami: And what are you and her supposed to be teaching me, eh? That I like you or something? Come on! Your my best friend! We've known each other since we were two.

Jonathan: That doesn't matter, Sami. I do love you... I have for a long, long time. Each time you had a boyfriend, I stood in the shadows and watched, heart aching.

(Sami looked at him, her eyes looking into his as he spoke. Her laps parted as he told her this.)

Sami: But.. Jonny... I.. I didn't know...

Jonathan: Of course not, I've made sure you knew nothing about it. I just sat and waited. Everyday I thought you would find someone you would want to be with indefinitely. And you have no idea how much it hurts.

Sami: Jonny, I thought you said Marissa was a goddess compared to me...

(Jonathan shook his head and smiled, he reached out and took her hands gently into his.)

Jonathan: No... I said that to make you think other things. And besides, why do you think I've never had a girlfrie-

(His sentence is interrupted as she reaches out and kisses him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled and kissed back. Tiffany stood there smiling, enjoying the scene.)

Unknown: What the hell? The two freaks are finally together... This is so amusing!

(Jonathan looks over at Marissa and her cronies and glares.)

Jonathan: Shut the fuck up ya bitch, and go fuck yourself.

(Marissa stomps off and Jonathan grins, looking back at Sami who was smiling.)

Sami: Ya know she's gonna tell on ya right?

(Jonathan smiled at her and kissed her cheek and nodded.)

Jonathan: Yeah... But it was so worth it...

The End...

Or It it...?


End file.
